This invention is based on a Korean Patent Application No. 88-7747, filed on Jun. 27, 1988, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a D MOSFET (Double - Diffused MOSFET) cell, and more particularly to an advanced D MOSFET cell structure which increases the cell channel width per unit area, that is, the width of the current path, and improves the current transfer capability of the device retaining the same integration capacity per unit area.
2. Information disclosure statement
In general, the channel width means the channel distance that is perpendicular to the channel length as shown in FIG. 1B. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,302, entitled "Process for manufacture of high power MOSFET with laterally distributed high carrier density beneath the gate oxide" by A. Lidow et al. and assigned to International Rectifier, the cell structure is hexagonal in shape.
Also, according to IEEE ED-28, No. 9, PP. 1099, Sept. 9, 1981 the cell structure may be hexagonal, square, or triangular in shape.
In these prior art cell structures, since the current transfer capability is proportional to the channel width formed by the gate electrode, the integration capacity of the cell structure decreased with the same chip size and the current transfer capability of the device was limited.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a D MOSFET cell which increases the allowed current capacity by extending the channel width and increasing the integration capacity by improving the prior art cell structure.